


A Heart-to-Heart

by sadlyflavoured



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel's kinda drunk but also not really-, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Heart-to-Heart, Promises, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlyflavoured/pseuds/sadlyflavoured
Summary: Charlie lonesomely worries about the future of the Happy Hotel and her patients, luckily Angel Dust's there to make the insecurities fade away.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Charlie Magne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	A Heart-to-Heart

Hell’s sunsets were always so picturesque, the perfect blend of vermillion and spice was truly breathtaking and Charlie could remember always watching it ever since she was young; though sometimes she found herself daydreaming about what Heaven’s sunsets and stars must look like and wished she could be able to see it for comparison. 

But even though her eyes were caught in a gaze, her mind continued to run with a certain heaviness to them. Death was something that she fought to sought after, it didn’t seem fair that people with lives had to have them cut short all just because. It was scary and horribly saddening at the same time, imagining all the poor people who must’ve suffered at the hands of a cold unforgiving death. And there wasn’t much she could even do about it. It was Hell after all, it wasn’t meant to be a place to save people. 

If her hotel failed, she’d be letting herself and everyone down to the highest extent and it was a whole lot of pressure to carry. Long curled locks of pale blond hair flowed momentarily as a warm gust of air passed, black painted fingernails digging into concrete of the decorative balcony, light eyelashes fluttering back traces of tears. It was a hard thought to come across but, it was realistic at most. 

Long foreign fingers suddenly danced up her waist, making her fearfully jump and spin around only to see a very amused Angel Dust with the slight smell of alcohol wafting in the air.

“You scared me, Angel” Charlie asserted, leaning back against the railing of the balcony. 

“I know, that’s what I was tryna do! I was walkin’ by when I noticed your door was open, I saw you standin’ there all sad so I let myself in” Explained Angel, retracting his hands from around Charlie’s hips. “What’s got your mind running?” 

Turning back to lean her elbows against the concrete, the demoness looked up at the murky sky and shrugged, a frown pressing into her face further.

“I might be able to help if you talk about it” Angel pressed further, leaning against the balcony rail as well and giving a small elbowed push.

“It’s just…With the Hotel now a thing and all, I guess I’m a little worried that things might go wrong” 

Charlie glanced over at Angel, her eyes meeting his as she let out a heavy sigh. It seemed odd that Angel Dust of all demons would be here trying to ease her stresses, though she unconsciously blamed the probability that he was just drunk or bored, or both. 

Angel Dust was the first patron to willingly join the Happy Hotel and he was already a handful as was, he obviously wasn’t planning on quitting anything but at least he took it somewhat seriously sometimes. And she was grateful that he felt inclined to make sure she was okay, it was flattering as Angel hardly ever did things for the benefit of someone else.

“If this fails, everything falls apart, and I mean everything” Charlie continued, her eyes trailing to look down at the busy city of Hell. “Helping has always been my biggest motivation and I have everything on the line here..” 

“Sounds like somethin’ you should talk to Husk about, he knows a lotta ‘bout gambling” Angel teased, snickering. 

Feeling the air suddenly get too tense for comfort, Angel gave an awkward cough and an averted gaze. Clearly being the comforting type wasn’t much of his shtick. 

“Sorry, was just tryin to..lighten the mood..” Muttered a dejected Angel. 

“You were human once, weren’t you? Is there some sort of secret to all this, to make people want to change?” 

Charlie knew that Angel was very personal about his life, it was like some sort of dark secret that he promised himself never to tell. But there was such a difference between humans and demons; demons were born bad, humans were not, what would make someone do such horrible things to each other? Charlie had only ever read books about humans, fictional humans actually, and motivations were always so hard to understand.

“It’s…complicated” Angel sighed, pulling out a miniature flask and downing it quickly. 

“Sometimes…sometimes people do things just to do them, sometimes they do things because they feel like they have to and sometimes, there’s just never a reason. I think how the person sees it will depend on what they do next” Ranted the low-voiced spider demon, “I’m not gonna go into detail, but…With me, it just sort of happened. I started doin’ shit I shouldn’t have been doin’ and once I started, I didn’t know how to get myself outta it. And things weren’t particularly great at home either, so I just…kinda decided that I wouldn’t have to deal with shit I didn’t wanna do if I was always bein’ bad”

“..And that’s the thing, you can’t make someone change because you want them to. The person has to decide they wanna quit and if they don’t…Well, they’re as good as dead at that point” 

Moving away from the edge of the balcony and turning to face Angel, Charlie messed with a long strand of hair and looked up apologetically. 

“Didn’t the thought of Death make you _want_ to stop?” Charlie whispered.

“Didn’t think about it and, sometimes, I didn’t really care.” Whispered Angel back, a solemn glisten twinkling in mis-matched pink eyes.

“Then…Why are you here? Why are you doing this?” 

A hard silence cut into the conversation and Charlie knew she might not get a serious answer, Angel Dust was always the type to make things mysterious or silly, but it was something she had been wondering since he agreed. Angel obviously didn’t care enough to want to stop and she highly doubted that anything she did now would change that, but him being here now seemed to say otherwise. 

Maybe Angel really _did_ want to change. 

“I dunno.” Angel finally said, his arms crossing tightly as he glanced away from the she-demon’s gaze. “Ever since I started, I knew I wouldn’t be able to stop. I believe that it’s too late for me, it’s always been too late…And if I die because I was too stubborn to do somethin’, well…I guess I have no one to blame but myself” 

“Oh Angel…” Charlie whispered tearfully. “It’s not fair…It’s not fair to yourself to think like that and I wish I could make you see it some other way…”

“Do you remember that thing Alastor said a while back? Somethin’ about Hell bein’ the price to the life they lived or whatever? I think you and I both know he’s right. I think that a whole lotta demons have accepted that their life is this now, all because they lost control of their first life” 

Angel’s fingers slowly reached and intertwined with Charlie’s, his thumb stroking her knuckles tenderly, his expression demonstrated the seriousness of his words. 

Shaking his head, he undid their fingers and placed his own in his jacket pockets. 

“It’s _always_ been too late for me, Charlotte, but I don’t think the same for other people. I think there’s been people lookin’ for someone like you, someone to get them outta here, someone to save them. But, you can’t save them all.” 

Smiling sadly, hot pink gloves gingerly cupped against Charlie’s face as another pair gripped onto her shoulders. Clarity was a rarity with Angel, but it always seemed like he knew all the right things to say, it was like he knew all the things that made her heart ache even harder than it had before.

“So, do me a favor, make sure this doesn’t fail…Can you do that for me?” Angel whispered, leaning down to breath against Charlie’s lips. “Keep doin’ your thing. There’s no one else like you down here and if you give up, who else will we have?” 

Sighing out a small breath, Charlie licked her dry lips, blinking back her growing wet eyes and leaning further into the comforting touch. She gave a shaky nod, her hands trembling as they held onto her friend. 

“I remember all the favors people do for me, so I won’t forget it if you don’t keep it” 

The closeness drew in further, a third pair of arms wrapping around her thin relaxed waist. The air had a strong sexual tension to it and the smell of alcohol smelt ever stronger now that he was breathing so close to her, and it was making Charlie feel dizzy with all the sensual touching and comforting whispers.

“I always remember my promises..” Charlie whispered back, closing her eyes to melt further against the spider. 

_"Good girl…”_

Angel’s lips gently pressed up against Charlie’s, his tongue automatically slipping in to lovingly caress her own tongue. A sensual growl rumbling deep within his chest as he pulled her even closer, pressing his body up against hers. 

The kiss felt incredibly loving and Charlie wondered how many people Angel must’ve kissed to become such a casually beautiful kisser. Letting her hands drop to her sides, Charlie allowed herself to feel the incredible warmth churning around in her soul as the tension rose in heat. It felt like this scene was unraveling like something out of a movie and she was absolutely loving it, it was unlike anything else she had ever felt before. 

But much to her disappointment, the kiss was over when Angel cautiously pulled away, a glimmering string of spit connecting to either end of their mouths.

“Angel..” Murmured Charlie softly, “I know I can’t save everyone but…I’d like to save you” 

“If you do that, I’ll go up to Heaven, right? It doesn’t sound very fun up there and besides…” Angel pulled Charlie into a hug, cradling her head into his chest as he rested his chin on her head. 

“If I go up there, I won’t be able to ever see you again..."

**Author's Note:**

> Now I personally don't ship this ship very much, but I was listening to some songs that kinda made me think of them so I decided to write this whole thing.
> 
> Sorry for there's any spelling or grammar errors, Thanks for reading and I hope you guys liked it! xoxo ♡


End file.
